Question: Before the previous stop there were 50 people riding on a train. 24 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $50 - 24$ people on the train. $50 - 24 = 26$ people are on the train.